Event Plant
English You can now collect orbs in several ways for the duration of the event. These orbs allow you to buy hats and consumables usable everywhere during the event. How to get Orbs -Plants have appeared in all Midgard, you can collect orbs on it directly but know that they grow over time and you will give more orbs if you kill them when they are bigger. -The new event box that you will get now gives bonus plant orbs. -You can hunt some monsters to earn XP and some orbs. -An instance (possible to join with @joinInstPlant from any city) where your goal is to escort a plant (id 2151 for your homunculus) to the end of a path. What to do with Orbs -A raffle is available, each orb you use there will award you 10 tickets. Each orb you use elsewhere will reward you one ticke tby orb used. -Event Plant consummables: usable everywhere but will only last during the event. -Unique Event Plant consummables: a limited stock of better offer than the previous shop. The stock is for the whole server. Quests -A new part of the main quest is available it starts at yggrasil_se. -An angry Spore needs you to avenge his Willow friends -Aliza has been hired to clean up Dreamea's library but it looks like she's depressing a bit -A leaf cat is hiding in a vase at ayo_dun01, it has a special request. Instance (more info incoming) As we have already mentioned, the purpose of the event is to give you new challenges and new ways to farm your consumables during its duration and then return to your good old habits. French Vous pouvez désormais collecter des orbes de plusieurs manières pendant toute la durée de l'événement.Ces orbes vous permettent d'acheter des hats et des consommables utilisables partout durant l’event. Comment avoir des orbes -Des plantes sont apparus dans tout Midgard, vous pouvez récupérer des orbes sur elle directement mais sachez qu'elles grandissent avec le temps et vous donnerons plus d'orbes si vous les tuez alors qu'elles sont plus grandes. -Les nouvelles event box que vous obtiendrez donnent désormais en bonus des orbes plantes. -Une chasse aux monstres disponibles pour gagner de l'XP et quelques orbes. -Une instance (possible de join avec @joinInstPlant depuis n’importe quelle ville), vous donne comme but d’escorter une plante (id 2151 pour vos homunculus) jusqu’au bout d’un chemin. Que faire avec les orbes -Une tombola est disponible, chaque orbe utilisé là bas vous offrira 10 tickets. Chaque orbe utilisée dans un autre shop vous fera gagner un ticket par orbe utilisé. -Acheter des "event plant" consommables, utilisable partout, mais ne seront utilisable que pendant la durée de l'event. -Unique Event Plant consommable : une quantité limité de consommables est disponible dans ce shop, mais le tarif est bien meilleur. Le stock disponible est valable pour tout le serveur. Quêtes -Une nouvelle partie de la quête principale est disponible elle commence à yggrasil_se. -Un Spore en colère a besoin de vous pour venger ses amis Willow -Une aliza a été recrutée pour s'occuper pour nettoyer la blibliothèque de Dreamea mais il semblerait qu'elle déprime un peu. -Un Leaf cat se cache dans un vase à ayo_dun01, il a une requête un peu spéciale. Instance (plus d'info à venir) Comme nous en avions déjà parlé le but de l’événement est de vous donner de nouveaux défis et de nouvelles façon de farmer vos consommables pendant sa durée puis que vous retourniez à vos bonnes vieilles habitudes.